El viaje
by nai-ara
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco harán un viaje que cambiará toda su vida.
1. Capitulo 1

EL VIAJE

Capitulo 1

Era un día caluroso a finales de julio, un chico de 14 años se encontraba en su habitación, tumbado en la cama mirando por la ventana. El nombre del chico era Harry Potter, moreno, con ojos verdes, unas lentes redondas y llevaba ropa que era demasiado grande para su tamaño. A la vista de la gente parecía un chico normal, pero llevaba una cicatriz que lo hacía diferente de los demás. A la edad de un año un mago tenebroso llamado Voldemort había intentado matarlo dejándolo marcada con una cicatriz en forma de relámpago de por vida. Ese mismo mago fue el que había matado a sus padres y por el que todos los años en vacaciones de verano tenía que volver con sus odiosos tíos, los Dursley.

Lo único que lo animaba un poco durante las vacaciones era que recibía muchas cartas de sus amigos y su padrino. Ya pronto sería su cumpleaños, tan solo faltaban 2 días, dudaba que los Dursley se acordaran, pero ninguno de sus amigos jamás se habían olvidado de él y le mandaban regalos cada año mas fantásticos.

Estaba cansado de estar todo el verano encerrado en su habitación, solo bajaba para las comidas, aunque no comiese demasiado, y ya pronto sería la hora de comer.

- Harry, baja ahora mismo a la cocina!- chillo su tía desde el piso de abajo.

Harry se levantó de un salto y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

- Siéntate callado, come y después sube a tu habitación y no hagas ruido en toda la tarde.

- Claro tía- dijo Harry.

Después de comer miró por la ventana y decidió ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de Privet Drive, para desahogarse un poco. Pasó por delante de tío Vernon y abrió la puerta de la entrada con intención de salir.

- A donde vas ahora?- le preguntó su tío.

- Solo voy a dar una vuelta por el barrio- y leyendo los pensamientos de su tío agrego- y tranquilo no pienso hacer nada extraño que tenga que ver con mi mundo ni mi colegio.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas mas tarde de las 9, entendiste?

- Claro- y diciendo eso salió de casa cerrando la puerta tras él.

Iba hacía el centro de la ciudad cuando miró hacía el número 9 y vio que la Sra. Figg lo estaba mirando por la ventana, con el ceño fruncido, tal como solía estar la profesora McGonagall cuando lo pillaban haciendo algo que no debía hacer o tenía prohibido. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos mirándola sorprendido y después siguió su camino hasta que llegó a un parque. Fue a sentarse un rato para descansar y no tener que volver tan pronto a su casa. Sentado allí, veía perfectamente la calle Magnolia y se acordó en seguida de su padrino Sirius. Donde estaría? Estaría seguro? No sabía nada de él desde hacía un par de semanas y empezaba a preocuparse, aunque sabía que no lo habían cogido, ya que Ron o Hermione le habrían dicho algo al respecto. Esperaba que en el nuevo curso, Dumbledore o algún otro le dijera algo. Recordó todos los años que estuvo en Hogwarts y se preguntó que aventura tendría este año, ya que cada año le pasaba algo y ya se iba acostumbrando a ello. 

Estuvo allí sentado mirando al cielo, las casas, los coches y pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido en la vida cuando se percató de que ya dieron las 8 de la tarde y decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa, si no quería quedarse en la calle. 

De camino a ella miró de nuevo al lugar donde horas antes había estado la Sra. Figg, se quedó muy sorprendido al ver que ella no se había movido de su lugar y lo estaba mirando de nuevo. Se fue hacía el número 4 pensando en eso, cuando volvió la vista atrás y vio que ella había desaparecido. Entro en casa intentando hacer el mínimo ruido para que no le oyeran y pudiera irse directamente a su cuarto. Pero hizo ruido al subir el 2º escalón.

- Niño!! Eres tu? Ven aquí ahora mismo- dijo el tío Vernon.

Harry fue al salón para saber que quería su tío y los encontró a los tres vestidos para salir y con dos maletas a un lado.

- Vamos a alguna parte?- dijo Harry mirándolos extrañado

- Vamos? No, tu te quedas aquí, nos vamos nosotros, no te pensarías que te íbamos a llevar a ti con nosotros- dijo la tía Petunia, mirándole a Harry con cara de asco.

A Harry le vino un cosquilleo al estomago, estaba feliz, se libraría dos días enteros de los Dursley y tenía toda la casa para el solo! 

- Recoge tus cosas y rápido, que no tenemos todo el día!- tío Vernon lo miró furioso al ver que Harry no se movía de su sitio.- pero no te he dicho que te muevas mocoso!

- Pero porque tengo que recoger mis cosas, yo me quedo en casa no?

- Creías que te íbamos a dejar dos días en nuestra casa a ti solo? Ni lo sueñes! Te vamos a llevar a casa de la Sra. Figg y ni se te ocurra protestar o te encierro dos días en la alacena!- ahora tío Vernon estaba rojo y Harry decidió hacerle caso e ir a recoger sus cosas lo antes posible.

Subió a su habitación y cogió unos cuantos libros para hacer las tareas, plumas y pergaminos y los metió en una mochila junto con algo de ropa. Hedwig en ese momento no estaba, se había ido días atrás a entregarle una carta a Sirius y no sabía cuando iba a volver, rezaba para que no volviera antes de dos días ya que no sabría que explicación le daría a la Sra. Figg.

- Venga niño baja ya! Será mejor que por tu bien cojamos el avión a tiempo- chilló tío Vernon desde abajo.

Harry se dio prisa en meter todo lo que faltaba y bajo las escaleras corriendo. Cuando llego abajo tío Vernon le cogió del cuello.

- Mas te vale no hacer cosas raras, ni nombrar nada de tu extraño mundo cuando estés en casa de la Sra. Figg o no vuelves a pisar esta casa en tu vida, entendiste?

- Si tío Vernon, no haré ni diré nada que pueda poner en evidencia a esta familia- dijo Harry mirando al suelo.

- Muy bien y pórtate bien, que sino luego no tendremos un sitio donde llevarte cuando no queramos tenerte aquí.

Diciendo eso salió por la puerta de casa. Dudley pasó por al lado, le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y salió riéndose de casa. En una esquina tía Petunia lo estaba mirando de forma diferente, pero en cuanto Harry la miró esta mirada desapareció y la sustituyo por una de indiferencia. Harry estaba cerrando la puerta de casa cuando Petunia se le acercó.

- Pórtate bien en casa de la Sra. Figg y no hagas ninguna de las tuyas. Ya tendrás tiempo para hacer todo lo que quieras en el largo viaje que te espera. Ya te enterarás dentro de un par de meses.

- Viaje??? Que viaje?? de que estas hablando?? -la respuesta a esa pregunta fue una mirada de su tía y una sonrisa maligna. Riendo se subió al coche y se fueron.

Harry cerro la puerta y pensando en lo que su tía le había dicho fue caminando hacía la casa de la Sra. Figg. 


	2. Capitulo 2

EL VIAJE

Capítulo 2

Que sería eso del viaje? Su tía le había dejado con la duda hasta que supiera de que se trataba. Pero sabía que ella jamás se lo diría, estaba seguro de que ella estaría feliz todo el fin de semana sabiendo como se había quedado Harry.

Pensando en todo eso, no se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de largo el número 9 de Privet Drive y tubo que dar la vuelta. En seguida llegó a la casa y llamó a la puerta.

No habría nadie. Esto le pareció muy raro, ya que su tío había llamado 10 minutos antes para asegurarse de que ella se encontraría en casa. 

- Habrá tenido una urgencia – dijo en voz alta.

Se sentó en el escalón que había delante de la puerta dispuesto a esperar a que volviera. De repente, notó que algo pasaba muy rápido rozándole la espalda. Se avergonzó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que solamente era uno de los gatos de la Sra. Figg.

Miró como el gato se alejaba de vuelta hacía la casa y para su sorpresa se metió a ella por una ventana que estaba abierta. Se levantó y fue andando despacio hacia ella, no quería entrar por allí, pero no le quedaba otro remedio si no venía pronto la Sra. Figg. Metió la cabeza por la ventana y observó el interior de la sala de estar. La casa olía tan mal como de costumbre, aunque ahora ese olor le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía reconocerlo.

La sala de estar era la de siempre, con su sofá verde lleno de arañazos de sus gatos, la televisión tan vieja que solo se podían ver los canales en blanco y negro, la mesa que parecía tener por lo menos doscientos años y la pequeña alfombra negra colocada entre el sofá y la televisión. Saco la cabeza y miró alrededor. No vio a nadie por la calle y como ya había oscurecido y empezaba a hacer frío, decidió entrar en la casa y esperar allí a la Sra. Figg.

Entró como pudo por la ventana, ya que ésta no era demasiado grande y Harry había crecido muchísimo ese último año. Se levantó del suelo, dejó su mochila en una esquina y se sentó en el sofá. Nada más sentarse se fijó en que había muchos libros en una estantería que apenas se veía en una esquina. Se acercó a ella y vio libros muy extraños. Se fijó especialmente en cuatro de ellos, que eran muy bonitos. Los títulos eran: Predecir lo impredecible, Protégete de los fallos y accidentes, Cuando el destino es adverso y Disipar las nieblas del futuro. Éste último lo conocía. Era su libro de Adivinación de 3º curso.

De repente escuchó un ruido en la habitación de al lado, como si un vaso se hubiera roto. Decidió ir a echar un vistazo por si algún gato estaba rompiendo las cosas. Cuando llegó a la puerta puso su oreja contra la pared para cerciorarse de que no había nadie. Como no escuchó nada, abrió la puerta y entró a la cocina.

Allí se encontraba la Sra. Figg. Estaba recogiendo el vaso que se le había caído al suelo. Harry se fijó que allí dentro olía un poco raro, un poco como olía en la clase de pociones del profesor Snape.

- Buenas tardes – dijo Harry.

- Hola Harry! Que susto me has dado, no te oí entrar.

- Tuve que entrar por la ventana, ya que no me oía cuando toqué la puerta.

- Lo siento mucho, ya ando un poco mayor – dijo la Sra. Figg. riéndose. – Por cierto, por qué ventana has entrado?

- Por la de la sala de estar.

- Has estado allí mucho tiempo? No has visto nada extraño verdad? – dijo echándole una mirada inquisidora. 

- Ehhhh... no, todo como siempre. – Harry volvió a acordarse de los libros de Adivinación que había encontrado. Acaso sería su vecina una bruja?

- Esta bien, ve y trae tu maleta, te voy a enseñar tu habitación. – dijo dudosa.

Harry volvió a la sala de estar y vio que se había dejado el libro de Adivinación un poco salido. Volvió y lo dejó todo como lo encontró. No quería que la Sra. Figg. supiera que él sabía que tenía libros del mundo mágico. Cogió su mochila y volvió a la cocina. Allí la estaba esperando la Sra. Figg. con una cara sonriente.

- Vamos Harry, tu habitación es la primera.

Harry la siguió escaleras arriba y entraron en la primera habitación a la derecha. Ésta era mucho mas grande que las anteriores en las que había estado en esa misma casa o en la de sus tíos. Dejó su mochila encima del escritorio, sacó su pijama, se lo puso y se metió en la cama para dormir.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con bastante dolor de cabeza, miró alrededor pero no recordaba donde estaba, pensaba que despertaría en su habitación del número 4 de privet drive. Se levantó, miró por la ventana y recordó dónde estaba y por qué estaba allí. 

Cogió su mochila, se vistió con unos vaqueros algo viejos, una camiseta negra de manga corta y unas playeras y bajó a desayunar.

- Buenos días sra. Figg.

- Buenos días Harry, qué tal has dormido?

- Bien, muchas gracias.

- Siéntate cielo, debes estar muerto de hambre, ayer no cenaste.

Harry se sentó a la mesa junto a la Sra. Figg. que le dio muchísima comida, tostadas, huevos, salchichas, leche y zumo. Estaba tan lleno que creía que si se levantaba se caería.

- Tengo entendido que mañana es tu cumpleaños, verdad? – le preguntó la Sra. Figg. 

- Sí, porque?

- Quería saber si querrías hacer una fiesta. Puedes invitar a todos los amigos que quieras. Pensaba salir ahora un momento y comprar mucha comida y una tarta de cumpleaños. Cuantos cumples?

- Cumplo quince. Pero no es necesario que se moleste, ya estoy acostumbrado.

- Tranquilo tranquilo, no es molestia. Bueno, me voy a comprarlo todo. En la sala de estar tienes el teléfono. Llama a todos tus amigos para que vengan mañana hacía las 4 de la tarde.

- De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

La Sra. Figg. salió de casa, arrancó el coche y fue camino del centro comercial. Harry fue a la sala de estar dispuesto a llamar a alguien, pero en seguida recordó que el no tenía ningún amigo muggle, todos eran magos y no tenían teléfono. Pensó en mandar a Hedwig pero se acordó de que tampoco estaba, ya que se había ido hacía días con la carta de Sirius. Se empezó a poner muy nervioso. Qué explicación le daría a la Sra. Figg. cuando al día siguiente a las 4 no apareciera nadie? Tenía que encontrar una excusa y deprisa, antes de que llegara su vecina a casa. 

De repente se acordó de que tenía el teléfono de Hermione apuntado en su agenda. Podría llamarla a ella y decirle que avisara a la familia Weasley y a los demás para que vinieran. Fue corriendo a su habitación a buscar la agenda en su mochila, pero se dio cuenta de que se la había dejado en casa de los Dursley. Bueno, al menos tenía una excusa, se lo diría a la Sra. Figg. en cuanto esta llegara. 

Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, pero apenas tenía 3 canales y no estaban echando nada interesante. Se acordó de los libros del día anterior y decidió echarles un vistazo para ver si eran como los suyos o solo era una coincidencia del título.

Se acercó a la zona oscura, buscó entre los libros para encontrar los del día anterior pero no los encontró por ninguna parte. Solo había libros muggles corrientes. Buscó un poco más pero sin resultado alguno. No encontró ninguna marca de polvo reciente y cuando miró por última vez la balda estaba llena de polvo. La señora Figg, había movido los libros, pero ¿donde los habría puesto y por qué los había movido? 

Empezó a buscar los libros por toda la sala y no encontró ni rastro de ellos. Pensó que seguramente los habría dejado en su habitación y no se atrevía a entrar allí, no quería que ella le descubriera entrando en su habitación a escondidas.

De repente oyó algo en la cocina, eran como golpes en el cristal. Se dirigió rapidamente hacía allí y lo que encontró le sorprendió muchísimo. Era una lechuza con una carta! Por un momento se alegró de que la Sra. Figg. no estuviera allí, pero cuando abrió la ventana, la lechuza no fue hacía él para que le desatara la carta. La dejó encima de la mesa de la cocina y se fue volando.

Harry estaba muy intrigado. Se acercó a la carta y vio que en el sobre ponía: Para la Sra. Figg. Era la misma letra y el mismo sobre que recibió él a los 11 años, cuando le comunicaron que tenía una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Cogió la carta y le dio la vuelta. Cuando vio el nombre del remitente se sorprendió aún mas. Ponía: Profesor Dumbledore. No pudo resistir la tentación de abrir la carta. Saco el pergamino que había dentro y comenzó a leer.

Sé que tienes que cuidar a Harry por un par de días. Recuerda que no se puede enterar de nada de lo del viaje, guárdalo en secreto hasta el día en que le toque irse. Si se llega a enterar llámame inmediatamente porque esto podría hacer que cambiara todo el pasado, presente y futuro.

Creo que ya va siendo hora de que le digamos que en realidad eres una bruja. Mañana pasaran un par de amigos mios por allí a ver como esta Harry.

Atentamente, 

Profesor Dumbledore


	3. Capitulo 3

EL VIAJE

Capítulo 3

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. Su vecina, la que le cuidó todos esos años cuando los Dursley le abandonaban era una bruja? ¿Cómo no se había percatado de eso? Pero lo que mas le extrañaba, era que Dumbledore ponía algo de un viaje y que podría cambiar el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Su tía le había nombrado también el viaje un día antes. Que viaje tendría que hacer? Y por qué lo sabían Dumbledore y su tía? Ellos no se conocían, no había relación entre ellos, o eso creía. Después de unas horas pensando en todo eso lo empezó a asimilar. Su vecina era una bruja. Cuando volviera de la compra no sabía lo que haría, la Sra. Figg. se daría cuenta de que había abierto la carta ya que había roto el sello que Dumbledore había puesto. Lo mejor sería decírselo antes de que lo descubriera por ella misma.

Se tumbó en el sofá para esperar a que llegara y sin darse cuenta se durmió y empezó a soñar.

Se encontraba en Hogwarts, justo al lado de las puertas de entrada al castillo, pero algo había cambiado en el ambiente, no parecía el mismo lugar, aunque no sabía exactamente qué era lo que había cambiado. Se fijo detenidamente en los terrenos, el lago, la cabaña de Hagrid, el castillo... no notó nada demasiado diferente. No había nadie por los terrenos, pensó que todos estarían dentro del castillo por lo que se dispuso a entrar. Abrió la puerta y se encaminó por el corredor hacía el gran comedor. Por el camino se cruzó con dos chicos que parecían ser de Gryffindor, aunque el no los había visto nunca, pensó que serían los nuevos alumnos. De repente se encontró de frente con el profesor Dumbledore. Estaba muy diferente, parecía más joven, algo había cambiado en él.

- Hola, quien eres tú y que haces aquí? – le preguntó el profesor Dumbledore.

Harry se sorprendió tanto que no sabía que decir. De repente sintió como si volviera a la realidad, se despertó sobresaltado y vio que la Sra. Figg. ya había regresado y le había despertado.

- Perdona que te haya despertado pero parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla – dijo la Sra. Figg.

- Eh... sí, era un sueño extraño, nada más.

No sabía que pensar de un sueño así, era muy extraño y parecía demasiado real como para ser un sueño corriente. Aunque siendo un sueño era normal, últimamente había estado teniendo sueños extraños como este. Pensaría en ello mas tarde cuando estuviera tumbado en su cama, ahora tenía que hablar con la Sra. Figg sobre otro asunto más importante. 

- Tengo que hablar con usted sobre un asunto muy importante. – dijo Harry.

- Si, yo también tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo, sobre esto – le enseñó a Harry la carta abierta que le había enviado Dumbledore – es sobre esto de lo que quieres hablar, verdad?

- Sí. Es cierto que es una bruja? – preguntó Harry, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Por supuesto que es cierto.

- Y por qué no me dijo nada en todo este tiempo? Ha estado cuidando de mí cuando los Dursley se iban durante quince años y me hubiera gustado que aunque fuera en los últimos cuatro años me hubieran dicho algo.

- Cariño, yo siempre quise decírtelo, desde la primera vez que te trajeron a mi casa para que cuidara de ti, pero Dumbledore me insistió una y otra vez que era mejor que no supieses nada. Me dijo que eras demasiado joven y que no estabas preparado para saber lo de tus padres y lo de Voldemort.

- Esta bien – dijo Harry. Aunque la Sra. Figg. vio que no estaba muy convencido.

- No me ha gustado que te hayas enterado así, como habrás leído en la carta, Dumbledore me ha dado autorización para decírtelo, así que si no hubieras leído la carta te lo habría dicho yo. – dijo la Sra. Figg. intentando arreglar la situación.

- Sra. Figg, hay otro tema que también me ronda por la cabeza – dijo Harry.

- Ya sé a que te refieres. Es por lo del viaje, verdad? Lo siento Harry, no puedo decirte nada al respecto, y será mejor que tampoco se lo preguntes a nadie, no intentes descubrirlo por ti mismo como haces siempre, ya que si descubres algo, será lo peor que pueda pasar. Por favor, haznos caso a todos por una vez Harry. Igualmente, ya te enterarás por ti mismo a su debido tiempo.

- Pero... – protestó Harry.

- No Harry. Ya te lo he dicho. Ahora vete a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo para todos. Es tu cumpleaños y tengo una pequeña sorpresa preparada para ti.

Dicho esto, se despidió de Harry con un beso en la frente y fue directa a la cocina a ordenar las cosas que había comprado en el supermercado.

Harry salió del salón, pensó en ir a la cocina a seguir hablando con la Sra. Figg, pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió ir a su habitación a pensar en todo lo que le había dicho esta.

Aún eran las once y media de la noche, había pensado durante dos horas en todo, decidió que su sueño aunque fuera muy extraño ni muy real solo era un sueño, que podría ser sino? No le encontró ninguna otra explicación. Por otra parte, no encontraba sentido a lo que la Sra. Figg. le había dicho. Tendría que hacer un viaje, pero a donde lo mandarían? Y porque querían mandarlo fuera?

De repente oyó un golpecito en su ventana, despacio fue a mirar de que se trataba, ya que tenía las suficientes malas experiencias como para no tener cuidado. Sacó su varita y corrió la ventana. Pero fuera de la ventana solo se encontraba su lechuza Hedwig y traía con ella un pequeño paquete.

Abrió la ventana, su lechuza entró rápidamente y dejo la carta y el paquetito encima de la cama. Miró su reloj, ya pasaban quince minutos de la media noche, así que decidió dejar la ventana abierta por si en la noche venían mas lechuzas.

Fue hacía Hedwig y le dio un par de chucherias por haber traído el paquete. Cogió la carta de encima de su cama. Era de Sirius, empezó a leerla.

Hola Harry!

Qué tal van las vacaciones? Espero que estés muy bien y que tus tíos no te maltraten demasiado, sino recuérdales que yo soy tu padrino. Ya sabes que no puedo decirte donde estoy exactamente por si la carta cae en manos equivocadas, pero te diré que estoy mas cerca de ti de lo que crees.

Te mando un pequeño regalo por tu 15 cumpleaños. Muchas felicidades. 

Tu padrino, 

Hocicos

Harry se alegró mucho de recibir noticias de él, hacía tiempo que no le escribía. Qué querría decir con que estaba mas cerca de él de lo que creía? En cuanto viera a Dumbledore se lo preguntaría, ya que él también tenía la costumbre de cartearse con Sirius. Miró el paquete que estaba sobre su cama, no era demasiado grande, parecía una cajita muggle que contenía un anillo o un objeto así de pequeño. Lo cogió y abrió la caja. Dentro había un colgante con una medalla de oro. Tenía una letra inscrita, era un J. Debajo de la medalla había una notita.

Este colgante pertenecía a tu padre, por eso lleva una J inscrita. No la pierdas nunca y llévala siempre contigo. Ya era hora de que la recuperases.

Ha Harry le hizo muchísima ilusión el colgante de su padre, se recordó a si mismo agradecérselo a Sirius en cuanto le viese. Se puso el colgante y decidió irse a dormir. Tenía mucho sueño así que esa noche se durmió en seguida y empezó a soñar.

Se encontraba en Hogwarts, justo al lado de las puertas de entrada al castillo, el lugar estaba diferente de cómo él lo conocía pero lo resultaba familiar, como si alguna vez hubiera estado allí. De repente recordó su sueño de la mañana y pensó si estaría soñando de nuevo. Parecía que el sueño había comenzado desde el mismo punto, y la otra vez entro al castillo encontrándose de frente con Dumbledore. No pensaba cometer de nuevo el mismo error por lo que se encaminó hacía el lago para ver si por allí había alguien. Encontró a un chico sentado al pie de un árbol junto al lago. Decidió acercarse a él para intentar averiguar algo sobre ese sueño tan extraño. Cuando le miró se llevó una gran sorpresa. Conocía a ese chico, aunque no sabía de qué exactamente, su cara le era muy familiar. Tenía el pelo negro azabache revuelto y los ojos azules como el cielo.

- Hola – dijo el chico – quien eres? Tu cara no me suena de nada? – preguntó.

- Eh, hola, me llamo Harry – le pareció un chico simpático, tenía que saber de qué le sonaba tanto su cara. Miró como el chico se levantaba y le llamó la atención una cadena que tenía en su cuello. Era exactamente igual que la suya! Ponía una J!

- Hola, yo me llamo James – dijo el chico con una sonrisa en la cara.


	4. Capitulo 4

EL VIAJE

Capítulo 4

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, había sido un sueño muy vivido, le parecía que en realidad había estado en los terrenos de Hogwarts en todo momento. Se sentó en la cama para pensar detenidamente en lo que había soñado. Era exactamente el mismo lugar que en su anterior sueño, pero había tomado otro camino y se había encontrado con su padre! Esto último lo sorprendió mucho, ya que él nunca había visto una foto de su padre de cuando estaba en el colegio.

- Venga Harry, no digas tonterías, como iba a ser el! Era tan solo un sueño, recuerda, solo un sueño! – se dijo a si mismo en voz alta.

Se concienció de que solo había sido un sueño y que lo había tenido dos veces solo por casualidad. 

Miró al reloj que había encima de la mesilla y vio que todavía eran las 4 de la madrugada. Decidió volver a dormir hasta que llegara la mañana.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente por el picotazo de una lechuza en la oreja. Miro a la lechuza que tenía un paquete con una carta amarrada al pata. Se lo quitó de encima, le dio un par de chucherias por las molestias y la lechuza salió otra vez por la ventana. Cuando miró hacía ella, vio que había otras dos lechuzas esperando a que les quitara el paquete que llevaban. Harry fue rápido hacía ellas y nada mas quitarles las cargas, las dos salieron volando.

Decidió leer primero las notas y luego abrir los regalos. Cogió la carta que le había traído Pig, la lechuza de Ron.

Hola Harry!!

Muy feliz cumpleaños!!! Qué tal estas pasando las vacaciones? Espero que estés bien y que tus tíos no te estén molestando como siempre.

Espero que te guste el regalo, no es gran cosa, mi madre insistió en mandarte también unas galletas caseras por si estabas pasando hambre. Aquí todo el mundo te echa de menos y te manda saludos.

Fred y George se han pasado todo el verano metidos en su habitación, creo que siguen con sus inventos aunque mamá se lo prohibió. Ginny también esta bastante rara, ha cambiado mucho este verano, viste de manera diferente..., bueno, ya la veras. 

Puedes quedar para ir a comprar el material del próximo curso al Callejón Diagon? 

Intenta pasarlo bien hoy! Saludos!!

Ron

Harry se alegró mucho por esa carta, parecía que en casa de los Weasley todo seguía como siempre. Sabía que Fred y George seguían con sus inventos, ya que el mismo les dio el dinero que ganó en el torneo de los tres magos para que siguieran con ello. Tenía ganas de ver a Ginny para saber por qué Ron decía que había cambiado, le había dejado algo intrigado.

Cogió la segunda carta, por la letra parecía la de Hermione.

Querido Harry:

Feliz cumpleaños!! Qué tal te van las vacaciones? Supongo que bien, por algo se llaman vacaciones no? Yo estoy genial! Mi familia y yo nos hemos ido de vacaciones a Egipto. Aquello es precioso, tiene muchas cosas mágicas muy interesantes, deberías ir algún día.

Estuve a punto de aceptar la invitación que hizo Victor para ir a visitar su casa en Bulgaria en verano, pero me di cuenta de que solo quería una cosa conmigo por lo que lo rechacé y ya no me habla.

Bueno, mejor te contaré todo eso cuando te vea, tengo un montón de fotos de mis vacaciones!

Muchos besos,

Hermione

P.D.: Espero que te guste el regalo que te mando.

Dejó la carta encima de la de Ron y cogió la última que supuso sería la de Hagrid.

Hola Harry!

Muchas felicidades!! Ya tienes 15 años y estas echo un hombrecito! Que tal te van las vacaciones? Siento tener que escribirte una carta tan corta, pero estoy de vacaciones en Francia con Maxime. Ya te contaré cuando te vea en el colegio todo.

Espero que te guste mi regalo, te será muy útil.

Hagrid

Terminó de leer la última carta y cogió el primero de los paquetes. Era el de Ron. El paquete no era muy grande, no tenía ni idea de lo que podría haber dentro. Lo abrió y de dentro saco dos paquetes. Abrió el mas grande y descubrió que dentro estaban las galletas caseras de la Sra. Weasley. Las dejó a un lado y cogió el paquete mas pequeño. No pesaba nada, lo empezó a abrir y vio que era una cajita muy pequeñita. La abrió y se sorprendió muchísimo de ver lo que había dentro. Era una pequeña snitch dorada, le venía muy bien por si en verano podía practicar, aunque fuera un momento. En cuanto le viera le tenía que agradecer muchísimo a Ron por aquel fantástico regalo, no se esperaba algo así de su amigo.

Cogió el segundo paquete, también era bastante grande, era el de Hermione y parecía tener la forma de un libro. No se equivoco, pero se sorprendió muchísimo al ver el título del libro, ponía: Historia de Hogwarts. Recordó que Hermione siempre les decía que tenían que leer la historia de Hogwarts, ya que era muy interesante y te decía todo acerca de sus secretos. A Harry le interesaba la sección de los secretos desde su tercer curso, quería saber que mas cosas especiales tenía Hogwarts.

Tan solo le quedaba un paquete, que era el de Hagrid. Con el paquete venía una pequeña nota. Decidió leer primero la nota por si le avisaba de algo sobre el regalo, ya sabía los gustos de Hagrid y prefería prevenir que lamentar. Cogió el papelito y empezó a leerlo.

Aunque el regalo a simple vista no te parezca muy útil, ya veras como después lo utilizas mas, pruébalo en el libro que te ha regalado Hermione y te sorprenderá. Dentro del regalo viene un manual en el que te dice qué es el regalo.

Harry lo abrió y descubrió una especie de lupa de unos 10 centímetros de diámetro. Hagrid tenía razón, no le encontraba mucha utilidad a la lupa. Cogió el libro de Hermione y lo abrió por una página cualquiera. Puso la lupa encima, pero no sucedió nada, ni siquiera la letra se veía algo mas grande, todo estaba exactamente igual. Decidió seguir el consejo de Hagrid y mirar de que se trataba en el manual. Cogió el papelito y lo leyó.

Crivertod

Esta no es una lupa cualquiera. Sirve para ver todo tipo de cosas invisibles, desde tinta invisible hasta personas que van debajo de una capa invisible. Es muy útil para los aurores. El nombre viene de cri por cristal, el ver, de ver y el todo de todo. Quiere decir el cristal que lo ve todo.

A Harry le sorprendió este regalo, ya sabía por qué en el libro no había resultado, tenía que buscar los sitios donde había tinta invisible. Ese regalo le resultaría muy útil. 

Ya era algo tarde y tenía algo de hambre, por lo que decidió dejar el crivertod y el libro para mas tarde y bajar a comer algo a la cocina. Se levantó y dejó todos sus regalos encima del escritorio, cogió su mochila, saco algo de ropa y se vistió. Ya estaba listo para bajar, pero cuando empezó a abrir la puerta algo entro volando por su ventana. 

Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta. Miró al pájaro que acababa de entrar por la ventana, le daba un poco de miedo, era un cuervo negro y le estaba mirando como con ojos de asesino. Harry se dio cuenta de que llevaba un paquete, se acercó con cuidado a quitárselo y cuando tenía la carta y el pequeño paquete en sus manos, el cuervo salió volando por donde había venido. No sabía de ninguno de sus amigos que tuviera un cuervo, por lo que antes de abrir el paquete miro el remitente de la carta. Harry se sorprendió muchísimo, se tubo que sentar y leyó varias veces el nombre del remitente para cerciorarse de que leía bien. Ponía: Profesor Severus Snape. 


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

Harry se quedó sin habla. Leyó una y otra vez el nombre de Snape para cerciorarse de que no estaba viendo visiones. Cuando vio que era realmente su nombre pensó que eso debía ser una broma. Como le iba a escribir Snape el día de su cumpleaños y además enviarle un pequeño paquete? Aquello era imposible!

Miró el sobre y lo abrió lo mas rápido que pudo, no podía esperar a saber lo que había escrito dentro. Saco el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

Hola Potter.

Como sabrás soy el profesor Snape, no te extrañe tanto que te haya mandado una carta, solo es porque me vi obligado a enviarte el paquete. Solo decirte una cosa, no te separes de él ni un solo segundo, ponle una cuerda y átatelo al cuello, verás como dentro de un tiempo este mismo año le podrás dar un muy buen uso. 

Nos vemos en clases, espero que este año hayas estudiado...

Profesor Severus Snape

Dejó la carta a un lado y cogió rápidamente el pequeño paquete que tenía al lado, era un paquete pequeñito, parecía muy viejo. Lo abrió y vio que contenía una llave. Era una llave extraña, sin duda debía ser de una puerta de hacía mucho tiempo, era parecida a la llave que tubo que coger en su primer curso con la escoba en una de las pruebas para llegar a la piedra filosofal.

Decidió hacer caso a Snape, se quitó la cadena que le regaló Sirius, y como no tenía ninguna otra, metió la llave en la misma y se la volvió a poner. No quería que la Sra. Figg. viese la llave, no quería responder a preguntas ahora. Salió de su cuarto para bajar a desayunar. 

Bajó las escaleras y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina oyó dos voces dentro de ella, una era la Sra. Figg. y ella estaba hablando con un hombre. Se quedó paralizado cuando escucho la palabra viaje salir de la boca de la Sra. Figg y se quedó escuchando detrás de la puerta. De repente escuchó otra voz de hombre diferente a la de antes y se dio cuenta de eran Sirius y Lupin! Su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría. Tenía ganas de entrar y abrazar a su padrino, pero le interesaba mucho de lo que estuvieran hablando sin saber que él los escuchaba.

- Ya sabéis que a Harry esto le va a resultar muy duro, se va a encontrar con muchas cosas que a nadie le gustaría encontrarse cuando tiene 15 años y ha llevado esta vida tan dura – dijo Sirius.

- Si, en eso tienes mucha razón Sirius, pero ya sabes que no podemos hacer nada para impedir que Harry pase por esto. Es su destino y así tiene que ser. Como fue el nuestro mas o menos. – le dijo Lupin.

- Remus, ya sabes que esto no es lo mismo que lo nuestro.

- Lo se, pero por mucho que le cueste tendrá que asumirlo. Además le estamos dando las cosas que necesitará para poder volver después y para que arregle sin ningún tipo de problema. A donde va, nadie sabe lo que ha pasado ni lo que pasará y es mejor que nadie lo sepa, podrían cambiar demasiadas cosas y eso no es bueno. – dijo la Sra. Figg.

- Si, pero será un impacto demasiado grande, allí se encontrará con ....... – dijo Sirius.

Harry no pudo escuchar con quien se iba a encontrar, ya que estornudó justo en ese momento. Con quien se iba a encontrar? Se levantó rápidamente del suelo para que los tres adultos no lo pillaran allí tumbado escuchando por debajo de la puerta. Prefería ser él quien entrara en la cocina y se hiciera el sorprendido al encontrarlos allí a los dos que a que ellos salieran y le vieran espiándolos.

Entró en la cocina y los vio allí a los tres sentados mirándole con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Hola Harry!! Cuanto tiempo sin verte! Como has crecido! – dijo Sirius abrazándolo. – Qué tal ha ido el verano?

- Me ha ido bastante bien, lo de repetirles a menudo a los Dursley que tu eres mi padrino, sirve de mucho – dijo con una gran sonrisa separándose de Sirius.

- Hola Harry! Ya veo que te has hecho un hombre. No creí encontrarte tan cambiado. Me alegro mucho de verte – dijo Lupin guiñándole un ojo.

- Hola Profesor Lupin. Que tal le va todo?

- Muy bien Harry, gracias. No hace falta que me hables de usted ni que me llames profesor. Recuerda que ahora no soy tu profesor.

- De acuerdo, te llamaré Lupin entonces.

- Bueno Harry y qué tal has dormido? – preguntó la Sra. Figg.

- Muy bien gracias, la verdad es que como siempre. Pero tengo una pregunta – dijo Harry mirando a los tres.

Los tres se miraron de reojo preguntándose si Harry había escuchado algo de la conversación que acababan de tener.

- Que hacéis vosotros aquí?

Los tres se miraron aliviados ya que creían que si hubiera escuchado algo, haría muchísimas preguntas.

- Pues hemos venido por tu cumpleaños. Por cierto, felicidades! – dijo Sirius dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Si, felicidades! – dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

- Muchas gracias a los tres, de verdad.

- Bueno, estas preparado para la fiesta de hoy, verdad Harry?

- Por supuesto! Mas que preparado! Tengo muchas ganas de ver a todos.

- Muy bien, ya es tarde para que tomes desayuno, así que mejor dúchate y luego baja a comer.

- De acuerdo, hasta luego!

Harry salió de la cocina con la sensación de que la Sra. Figg. quería hablar con Sirius y Lupin de lo de antes sin que Harry estuviera presente. Pensó en quedarse a escuchar un poco mas, pero la Sra. Figg. le siguió hasta la puerta y la dejó totalmente abierta, con lo que se veía todo el pasillo y las escaleras. No podía quedarse por allí sin que lo vieran. Así que se resignó y subió a darse una ducha.

Se desnudó y entró a la ducha. Pensó mucho en lo que había escuchado momentos antes abajo. A quién podría encontrarse Harry, que lo sorprendiera tanto en ese lugar a donde lo querían enviar? No se le ocurría nadie que no hubiera visto en mucho tiempo y que tuviera muchas ganas de ver. 

- Mejor dejo de pensar en estas cosas, cuando llegue el momento ya lo descubriré. Si empiezo a pensar me voy a desesperar – se dijo a si mismo en voz alta.

Salió de la ducha, se puso una toalla a la cintura y fue hacía su habitación para vestirse. Miró en su mochila, lo único que tenía eran unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta roja algo ajustada también. Lo cierto era que le quedaba bastante bien por el ejercicio echo durante esos años en el quidditch. Se peinó y bajó a comer.

- Hola. Ya esta la comida lista? – preguntó Harry.

- Hola Harry cielo. Vaya, que guapo te has puesto! Sí, ya esta la comida lista, siéntate a la mesa. – respondió la Sra. Figg.

- Genial, gracias.

Los cuatro comieron y estuvieron hablando sobre lo que habían echo este último año y en verano. Después de una larga charla, miraron al reloj y se dieron cuenta de que ya eran las 6 y media de la tarde y todavía no habían empezado a preparar nada de la fiesta de cumpleaños. Los invitados llegarían en un par de horas.

Harry y Lupin fueron al salón a mover el sofá, la televisión, la mesa y los armarios para que hubiese sitio para toda la gente, mientras la Sra. Figg y Sirius preparaban toda la comida en la cocina.

- Harry, que tal te han ido las clases en este 4º curso? – preguntó Lupin curioso.

- Bastante bien, como siempre. En defensa he aprendido mucho con el falso profesor Moody. Me preguntó a quién pondrán de profesor este año.

- Bueno, yo se a quien van a poner, se lo pregunté a Dumbledore y me lo dijo.

- En serio?! Quien será?

- Lo siento Harry, no te lo puedo decir. Los alumnos supuestamente no pueden saber quien es el profesor hasta el 1º de septiembre.

- Venga Lupin, dímelo! Sabes que no se lo diré a nadie. Se guardar muy bien los secretos.

- Debo decirte Harry, que desde el 1º de septiembre me podrás llamar de nuevo profesor Lupin. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Que?! Genial! – se lanzó a abrazar al profesor Lupin. No pudo aguantarse de la alegría que el dio la noticia.

- Me alegra volver a Hogwarts, ya tenía ganas de volver a ver a todo el mundo, excepto tal vez a Snape – soltó una carcajada tras decir esto.

- Lo mismo digo, sigue como siempre, no ha cambiado nada.

- Bueno Harry, creo que este año algo cambiara entre el profesor Snape y tu.

- Porque dices eso?

- Intuición diría yo... bueno, vamos a empezar con esto que se nos está haciendo tarde – dijo Lupin intentando cambiar de tema lo antes posible.

Terminaron de arreglar todo a las 8 y 15. Lupin había llevado todo lo que había en el salón al cuarto vacío que había en el piso de arriba, a él y a la Sra. Figg. eran a los únicos que se les permitía hacer magia por lo que Sirius y Harry no hicieron demasiado. La habitación había quedado preciosa. Las mesas estaban pegadas a las paredes y encima de ellas había comida por lo menos para 30 personas. Harry dudó que fueran tantas por lo que sobraría muchísima comida. El techo estaba cubierto de globos de todos los colores, había muñecos que volaban por toda la habitación los cuales había que romper. Había toda clase de golosinas por todas partes, artículos de broma, etc. Todo lo que un niño de 15 años pudiera desear para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Llegaron las 8 y media en punto y la Sra. Figg. le dijo a Sirius que se convirtiese en perro ya que habría gente que no sabía que él era inocente.

De repente oyó un ruido en la chimenea y supuso que serían los primeros invitados llegando. De repente aparecieron Ron y Ginny.

- Hola Harry! Feliz cumpleaños! – gritaron los dos a la vez. – Ahora viene el resto de mi familia- dijo Ron.

Harry miró a Ginny y le sorprendió verla tan cambiada. Ya no era una niña, era una joven guapísima. Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima y Ginny cada vez se sonrojaba mas a causa de ello.

- Hola Harry. Que tal te han ido las vacaciones? – preguntó Ginny tímidamente.

- Eh?! Ah! Genial gracias!

Se acercó a ella y le dio dos besos. Cuando se apartó la miró y vio que estaba mas roja incluso que su pelo. Él también notaba que empezaba a sonrojarse por lo que le quitó la vista de encima y miró de nuevo a la chimenea por la cual salían Fred, George y la Sra. Weasley.

- Hola Harry! – la Sra. Weasley fue corriendo a abrazarlo y le dio 3 besos.

- Hola Sra. Weasley – dijo Harry con una sonrisa. – Hola chicos! Que tal estáis?

- Hola Harry! Estamos muy bien, aprovechando el tiempo antes de regresar al colegio – dijo Fred y le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

Harry sabía a que se refería con lo de aprovechar el tiempo. Estarían preparando muchísimos sortilegios Weasley para venderlos durante el curso por el colegio y también estarían preparándolo todo para la tienda que querían montar nada mas salir de Hogwarts.

La chimenea empezó a hacer ruido de nuevo y esta vez aparecieron de dentro Percy, Bill, Charlie y por último el Sr. Weasley. Todos estaban muy sonrientes y no habían cambiado nada en absoluto, seguían igual.

- Hola Harry, felicidades! – dijeron al unísono.

- Muchas gracias a todos! – dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

De repente escucho el timbre de la puerta principal, parecía que todos llegaban muy puntuales. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió mucho de ver a tanta gente delante. Estaban Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Dobby y Winky. Todos lo miraron sonriente.

- Hola a todos! Pasad! – dijo Harry extrañado de verlos a todos allí. 

- Gracias! Felicidades Harry! – dijeron cada uno de ellos al pasar frente a él.

Harry entro detrás de todos ellos al salón y puso un poco de música moderna para que los que quisieran bailasen. 

Dobby se le acercó corriendo desde una esquina.

- Señor Harry Potter, señor, le agradezco que me haya invitado a su fiesta. – dijo Dobby con ojos medio llorosos.

- No tiene importancia Dobby, ya sabes que eres mi amigo. – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias por el elogio señor. Para agradecerle su invitación le he traído un regalo, señor. – le dijo Dobby sacándose un paquete del bolsillo y dándoselo.

- Dobby, no te tenías que haber molestado, gracias igualmente.

- No me tiene que agradecer nada, señor, usted me salvó.

- Olvida eso, ya pasó hace mucho tiempo, además tu también me la salvaste a mi si mal no recuerdo – le guiñó un ojo y se dispuso a abrir el regalo.

Harry no se sorprendió en absoluto al ver que el regalo de Dobby eran 3 pares de calcetines. Las combinaciones eran tan extrañas como de costumbre. El primer par era uno amarillo y el otro rosa, el segundo eran morado y verde y el tercer par eran los colores blanco y rojo. Le agradeció nuevamente el regalo y se dirigió a donde se encontraban Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando volvió a sonar el timbre de la entrada. Miró alrededor pensando quien podría faltar en aquella fiesta. No sabía quien sería, así que lo mejor sería ir a abrir la puerta y averiguarlo.

Fue a la entrada, abrió la puerta y se quedó sin habla. Que hacía Snape en su fiesta de cumpleaños? Era la última persona que se esperaba encontrarse allí.

- No te sorprendas tanto de verme aquí, Potter. Tengo que hablar contigo sobre un asunto privado – dijo Snape

- Pero que hace usted aquí? – preguntó Harry.

- No me invitas a pasar? Creí que los muggles te habrían enseñado mas educación – dicho esto pasó a la casa y se quedó quieto al ver tanta gente en el salón. – Podéis seguir con la fiesta, yo me voy en dos minutos. Vamos Potter, a tu habitación, ya!

- Si señor – respondió Harry.

Harry subió las escaleras detrás del profesor. Que sería eso tan importante que le tendría que decir y que no podía esperar hasta el 1º de septiembre? Tendría que ver con la llave que le había mandado esa misma mañana?


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

Llegaron a su habitación. Snape cogió la silla del escritorio y se sentó en ella esperando a que Harry se sentase también. Harry se sentó en la cama justo delante de él.

- De que quería hablarme profesor? – dijo con impaciencia.

- Te ha llegado lo que te envié, cierto?

- Sí, me llegó hoy a la mañana.

- Muy bien. He venido a decirte que no te separes de esa llave ni un solo segundo desde el momento en que llegues a Hogwarts y por una vez en tu vida, Potter, hazme caso. La llevas encima ya?

- Si, la llevo en el cuello con una cadena.

- Bien, no quiero que te la quites para nada, ni para dormir, ni para bañarte, para nada!

- De acuerdo. Pero porque tanta importancia con ello?

- No es de tu incumbencia hasta dentro de un tiempo – dijo secamente Snape.

- Pero... – empezó a protestar Harry

- Es hora de que me vaya. Te esperan en la fiesta. Adiós – dijo Snape. 

Antes de salir de la habitación Snape le miró una última vez a Harry. Harry se sorprendió por la mirada de su profesor. No era la misma de siempre, parecía que le mirara con preocupación. Pero al segundo cambio su mirada por la de siempre. Harry pensó que solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Su profesor de pociones era uno de sus mayores enemigos y jamás se preocuparía por él.

Para desgracia de Harry la noche pasó muy rápido, los invitados ya se habían ido y el ya se había retirado a su habitación. Era demasiado tarde para recogerlo todo, así que habían decidido dejarlo todo para la mañana siguiente. Se cambio de ropa y se metió en la cama, miro su reloj y vio que ya eran las 4 y media. No podría dormir demasiado, el próximo día tendría que volver a casa de sus tíos para pasar todo otro mes con ellos antes de volver a Hogwarts. Aunque ahora tenía el apoyo de la Sra. Figg.

El mes pasó rápidamente para sorpresa de Harry, ya que pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de la Sra. Figg hablando sobre magia y de vez en cuando ella le ayudaba a hacer las tareas que tenía para verano. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya era 29 de agosto y no había ido aún a comprar el material para el nuevo año. Mandaría una carta a Ron, para saber si él ya había ido o si irían juntos. Cogió su pluma y un pergamino y empezó a escribir.

Hola Ron!

Que tal te va? Yo estoy en casa de la Sra. Figg terminando los deberes y me he dado cuenta de que aún no he ido al callejón diagon a comprar todo el material necesario para el nuevo año. Vosotros habéis ido ya? Si no habéis ido podríamos quedar para mañana e ir a comprarlo. Si es que sí no avises a Hermione, ella me dio su teléfono y la puedo llamar yo desde aquí en 2 segundos.

Contéstame lo antes posible por favor.

Un saludo,

Harry

Dobló la nota y se la ató a Hedwig.

- Llévasela a Ron lo mas rápido posible, vale? – le dijo a su lechuza.

Hedwig salió volando muy rápido por la ventana y en diez segundos ya no la veía desde su ventana.

En menos de 2 horas, Hedwig ya estaba de vuelta con la carta de Ron. Harry se sorprendió de que su lechuza pudiera ser tan rápida. La carta de Ron decía:

Hola Harry!

Ahora mismo te iba a mandar a Pig para preguntarte lo mismo. Quedamos  como a las 11 en casa de tus tíos? Si no puedes a esa hora mándame una lechuza. Avisaras tu a Hermione de que a las 11 también esté en tu casa, no?

Bueno, hasta mañana!!

Ron

A las 11 le venía muy bien por lo que no contestó nada a Ron y fue al piso de abajo a preguntar a la Sra. Figg si le dejaría llamar a Hermione desde allí.

- Hola, esta Hermione?

- Sí, un momento, de parte de quien?

- Soy Harry, un amigo de la escuela.

- Ah! Sí Harry! Ahora mismo se pone.

- Gracias.

- Harry?

- Hola Hermione! Que tal te va?

- A mi me muy bien y a ti? Me ha hecho mucha ilusión que me hayas llamado.

- Pues yo también estoy bien. En casa de la Sra. Figg. Por cierto, mañana puedes quedar para ir al callejón diagon a comprar el material?

- Sí! Iba a ir pasado mañana con mis padres, pero prefiero ir contigo que con ellos.

- He quedado con Ron en mi casa a las 11. Puedes venir a mi casa para esa hora?

- Mmmm, creo que si podré. Si me surge algo y al final no puedo ir, te mandaré una lechuza.

- Vale! Hasta mañana entonces.

- Hasta mañana Harry!

Harry tenía ganas de que llegara ya el próximo día para poder ver a sus amigos y a la familia Weasley. Los echaba mucho de menos.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó muy pronto. Hacía un día inmejorable, no había una sola nube en todo el cielo, pero hacía mucho calor, se notaba que estaban a mediados de verano. A las 9 y media ya estaba preparado, así que bajó a desayunar algo. Aún su tío y su primo no se habían levantado, pero su tía petunia ya estaba en la cocina mirando por la ventana hacía la casa de al lado, como hacía todas las mañanas.

- Buenos días tía – dijo Harry.

- Que haces levantado y vestido tan pronto? – preguntó ella.

- Tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas a Londres.

- No pretenderás que te llevemos, verdad?

- No. Voy a ir con unos amigos.

- Esta bien, haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda no volver tarde, mañana nosotros te llevaremos a la estación para que vayas a ese colegio.

- Me llevareis? Porque?

- Eh.... no.... nada en especial.... solo que tengo que ir a Londres a por unos papeles.

Harry no quiso preguntar mas, por lo que cogió un tazón, los cereales y la leche y se fue a la mesa del salón a desayunar.

Eran las 11 menos diez cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. A Harry le pareció muy raro que llegaran antes de hora, ya que siempre llegaban algo tarde. Fue corriendo a abrir al puerta, pero para su desgracia su primo Dudley ya la había abierto y se había quedado quieto sin decir una palabra.

- Hola – dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada por como le miraba aquel muchacho. – Tu debes de ser Dudley, no? – preguntó.

- Eh... sí, ese soy yo. Y tu quien eres? – dijo este reaccionando.

- Yo me llamo Hermione, soy amiga de Harry. Por cierto, puede salir?

- Amiga de Harry? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí, así es.

Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras, no le gustaba que Dudley hablara con Hermione. Ella era su amiga y no quería que como siempre le fastidiara sus amistades.

- Hola Hermione! Bienvenida! – dijo Harry abrazándola.

- Hola Harry! He llegado un poco antes, no molesto, no?

- No, no digas tonterías, venga entra, quiero enseñarte mi habitación.

- Claro. Adiós Dudley!

Llegaron a su habitación y Hermione se quedó un poco sorprendida, ya que se esperaba un habitación mucho mas pequeña.

- Vaya Harry, tienes una habitación muy espaciosa, me gusta mucho!

- Gracias! Por cierto, espero que mi primo no te haya molestado.

- No. Y la verdad no parece tan estúpido como tu dices, me pareció simpático.

- Claro, simpático contigo, que eres una chica muy guapa! – dijo eso último sin pensarlo y cuando se dio cuenta se puso considerablemente rojo.

- Eh... gracias Harry – se quedó sorprendida por lo que le había dicho su amigo, no se esperaba algo así.

Había un silencio muy incomodo en la habitación y los dos agradecieron que justo en ese mismo instante sonara el timbre de la puerta. Los dos se levantaron y fueron al piso de abajo donde ya los esperaban algunos de los miembros de la familia Weasley.

Estaban de camino hacía Londres en dos coches del ministerio que al Sr. Weasley le habían prestado, uno lo conducía él mismo y con el iban Fred, George y la Sra. Weasley junto a su marido. En el coche de detrás conduciendo iba Charlie, junto a él iba Ron y detrás estaban Ginny, Harry y Hermione. Harry no le quitaba el ojo a Ginny de encima, además sus piernas y brazos se rozaban por lo que el camino hasta Londres se le hizo eterno.

Llegaron en 20 minutos, aparcaron el coche en unos aparcamientos cerca del caldero chorreante y fueron al callejón diagon.

Nada mas entrar todos perdieron de vista a los gemelos Weasley, nadie sabía donde se habían metido, pero como habían quedado a las 2 en el caldero para comer no se preocuparon mas por ellos, la Sra. Weasley y Charlie decidieron ir a comprar el material para todos los niños, así ellos podrían ir a las tiendas a mirar y pasárselo bien.

- A donde quereis ir primero? – pregunto Harry.

- Yo quiero ir a la tienda de quidditch Harry. Dicen que han sacado una nueva escoba y quiero ir a verla! – respondió Ron.

- Que os parece a vosotras?

- Bien, pero con la condición de que luego vayamos a la librería, tengo que mirar un par de libros. – dijo Hermione.

- Esta bien – dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

Se dirigieron a la tienda de quidditch, pero para su pesar en el escaparate de ésta mirando la nueva escoba estaba su mortal enemigo Draco Malfoy y nada menos que acompañado de su padre. Intentaron pasar desapercibidos y volver en otro momento, pero justo Ron estornudó y Draco los vió.

- Hombre, si están aquí los pobretones con el cara rajada y la sangre sucia.

- Cállate Malfoy, si no quieres quedarte sin nariz. – respondió Harry, rojo de furia. 

- No te conviene tratarme así, Potter. Tengo información que te podría interesar.

- De que hablas?

- Te suena algo de un viaje, no?

- Que sabes tu de eso?

- Seguro que mas que tu sí. Te podría decir lo que sé... pero te costará algo claro....

- Que es lo que quieres?

- Quiero que durante los primeros dos meses de este año hagas todas mis tareas de todas las clases menos las de pociones, esas las haré por mi mismo.

- Malfoy, estas loco o que?

Bueno, no me parece tan mal trato a mi, yo tengo información sobre algo que tu quieres saber, y te la daría gustoso tan solo por esos 2 meses... bueno, que dices Potter, aceptas o no?


End file.
